TheRWBYQuest: 3D's wishes
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: All 3D wants, is what Yang had (M for cursing).


She opens her eyes, and finds that everything is pitch black. A name comes to her. "Dead Draw Domination", 3D. 3D sits up. She sees that spikes are coming out of her arms and back, and fangs out of her mouth. 3D thinks of how she got here. She can remember someone that looks like her, with a group of people. A red cloaked younger girl, an ice princess, and a cat girl are the most prominent in her mind. There is also a klutzy boy and a quite one, and a wild girl and a heroic one. Their names are just out of reach in her mind, but she knows that they are important to the person who looks like 3D.

A noise makes 3D jump to her feet. She sees a monster standing in front of her. It is about two feet taller than her, and horns coming out of its masked covered face. Two long fangs come out of its mouth, and it stands on all fours. The monster swings one of its clawed feet at stumbles back, and sees blood coming out of a deep gash on her stomach. It starts to heal itself.

_What the..?_ She thinks.

Before she can finish her thought, the monster opens its mouth, and jumps at her. 3D moves out of the way, and grabs onto one of its horns. The monster flings its head around, trying to get 3D off of it. It is able to throw her off, but the horn that she was holding onto comes off also. The monster screams out in pain.3D stands on her feet, and points the horn at the monster.

**Run you fool! **A voice shouts at 3D.

Without question to where the voice came from, 3D bolts away. She runs all the way to Main Avenue and collapses, out of breath.

**Best you build a fire. The monsters do not like light.** The voice says

"Who are you?" 3D asks.

**I am the voice of the person you took this body from. I suggest if you want to live, make a damn fire! **

3D does as she is told. Whoever voice this is seems to know more than her. 3D grabs some pieces of woods and lays them down on the ground. Now she just needs to figure out how to set them on fire.

**You can set it on fire yourself. **The voice says.

"How?" 3D asks.

**Want me to show you?**

**"**No. Whoever you are, I don't want you to try to take over this body. It is mine now."

**You know I am only helping you so that you stay alive and I can then later take back my body, right?**

"Good luck with that. I am not going to give this body up without a fight."

**Neither am I. Now make a fire.**

3D sighs. She thinks about what the voice says. It told her that she can set the wood on fire herself. Somehow, she is able to use her hands to light the wood on fire.

**That my friend, is my semblance. **The voice says.

"Weird gift you have." 3D says.

Like the voice had said before, the monsters do not like the fire. They stay away from her. Along with the monsters, she sees something else moving in the dark. They are not monsters; they look like her, only without the spikes and fangs.

**Hide your spikes and fangs. If you want help, you better look more like me. **The voice says.

3D retracts her spikes and fangs. Two people walk up to her. The red cloaked girl, minus the cloak but plus a crown, and the cat girl she sees in the memories.

"Yang? Yang, is that you?" The red cloaked girl says.

**That is Ruby, my sister. The other one is Blake, my partner, and…** The voice trails off

"R-Ruby?" 3D says.

"Yang, it's us. Are you okay?" Blake asks, tears coming down her face.

3D looks away, trying to think of what to say. The voice quickly takes over for her.

"What are you two dorks talking about? Hahahaha! Hey guys. It's pretty dark, so I lit up a fire. It seems to keep them away." The voice says out loud.

This seems to calm down Ruby and Blake. Before 3D can say anything, Blake goes up and kisses her on the lips. 3D is surprised by the sudden kiss, but there is something she likes about it, and accepts it. Ruby also goes up, and kiss 3D, thinking she is Yang, on the cheek. Ruby asks her what she has on her. 3D shows her the horn that she had ripped off of one of the monsters. Ruby also asks if she has seen anyone else. 3D shakes her head no. She has seen no one else. Even if she has, she can only just remember what they look like, not their names.

3D follows Ruby and Blake. Also in their group are the heroic girl, Pyrrha, the quite boy, Ren, and some friendly monster that goes by the name "The King." They reach the infirmary and Ren helps clean the hurt Pyrrha. After eating some chocolate, the group decides to see if their blood reacts to some weird polish. Everyone's does. Of course 3D's blood reacts. She hopes she can keep this a secret. She has feelings for these people, and she does not want to ruin it. If they think she is "Yang" then she will be "Yang."

Pyrrha suddenly starts to cough up what looks like lava. Everyone backs away as she turns into a huge dragon.

"Dude." 3D says under her breathe.

Pyrrha chases after the group, looking to get Ruby. The group is stopped by a locked door. Ruby goes, and cuts one of Pyrrha's eyes. This makes her even more angry, even has Ruby apologizes.

"Dude, we're busting it open." 3D says to Blake.

"Yang, don't be weird." Blake tells her.

**Seriously. If you are going to be me, act like me at least. **The voice says to 3D

_Shut up! _3D shouts back in her head.

Pyrrha flies away, and Ruby turns to Yang. She asks how the door is coming along. Blake says she is unable to open it, even with the pipe she has. Ruby asks 3D to give it a try.

"Dude. No stupid door is gonna stand in my way!" 3D says.

She punches the window of the door, quickly extending her spikes to help breaking it. Before anyone can see them, she retracts them and turns around.

"Open." She smiles.

"Are you okay Yang? Are you hurt?"Ruby asks.

"What are you talking about? I feel fantastic. How do YOU feel? And I told you earlier dude! Not a scratch."3D says.

She suddenly coughs up some blood. 3D wipes it away, confused why this just happen.

**You idiot. If you keep this up, they are going to find out you or not me. This is just a warning. If you don't listen more to me, I am going to fight back! **The voice says.

_Like hell I am listing to you._ 3D says back in her head.

The group walks over the door, and spots another one.

'Dude, we're busting it open." 3D says and puts her fist up "You wanna go, you piece of shit door?"

"Yang no!" Blake says.

"Yang! Please don't fight the door!"Ruby shouts.

"Guys, there's no need. The door is open." The King says and opens the door.

"Welp" 3D says

"I TOLD you!"Ruby snaps back.

They enter the armory. The voice in 3D's head tells her to go to a locker and the code to open it. She looks in side to see two yellow gauntlets sitting at the bottom.

**They are called 'Ember Celica' please don't try to break them. **

_No promises._

**You are REALLY starting to get on my nerves!**

3D just grins, and returns to the group. All but The King have gotten weapons out of the lockers. They head to the cafeteria, where the voice of the wild girl calls out Ren's name.

"NORA!" He shouts.

The King and Blake hold Ren back from running in, as Ruby opens the door. Nora is sitting there, part of her left leg cut off and bleeding. Cuts are all over her body. They let Ren go to his partner. He tries to patch her up, but this turn sour. Nora starts to smoke. The King tells Ren to get away from her that she is about to change. Ren refuses and shots Nora, killing her.

**Nora…**

3D shakes her head and looks up to see another door.

"I'm gonna fuck the door." She says.

"Do NOT fuck the door!" Blake shouts.

**Stop acting like a fucking idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?**

_Shut up. I can't die. Didn't you see me get cut up by the monster, live, and heal myself?_

**Don't. Get. Cocky. I want out of this place, alive, with my sister and what's left of my friends also. **

3D sighs. She turns her head to see Ren about to shot himself. The King stops him. 3D, Blake, and Ruby hug the crying Ren. Blake takes his weapons, and they head to the cafeteria. In there, is a girl with bunny ears. Ruby shouts the name 'Velvet' and hugs her.

**She is nice. I don't think she can hurt a fly.**

3D doesn't bother listening to the voice. She looks at Ruby and Blake, and feels empty. She knows that as soon as she can, the voice in her head will try to take over this body again. She doesn't want that to happen. She like being her, being 3D, and wants to stay with Ruby, Blake, and everyone else herself. She does not want someone else stealing that from her.

"I'm not him. Ozpin is not me. I am King. But the fault is mine."The King says.

This triggers something in 3D.

"KingPin has a sin…Because of your sin, people die. Due to your sin, a great many humans in this school die." She says, and grabs The King by his scarf "No one escapes. All die. Ignorance does not cleanse you of sin. If you do not remember your sin, then that itself is your sin!"

3D feels something enter her left side. She turns her head to see Velvet, the knife in her hands.

"You're not Yang." She says.

_What the fuck? I thought _you _said she wouldn't hurt a fly!_

**Yeah, well I would stab you too if you suddenly went batshit crazy!**

3D looks down at her side. Velvet tells the other that 3D is not Yang, that she is an entity. Ruby walks up to 3D, who is just saying 'dude'. 3D's spikes stick out of her body.

"I'm doing this because I love you."She says

Ruby takes a knife, and cuts part of 3D's hair.

**My hair…Ruby…**

3D starts to cry. She has been found out. She pulls out the knife in her side and cuts the other half of her hair. Her fangs return in her mouth. Ruby asks her why she has been following them around, and what happen to the real Yang. 3D places her hands over her ears.

"I didn't mean to. I did it because I love you."3D says

Ruby asks her for her name and what happen to Yang.

"My name…My name is Dead Draw Domination. I am not "Yang"."Yang" doesn't exist." 3D says.

Ruby looks at what she once thought was her sister. She asks what she should call her and what she means by 'Yang isn't real.'

"Call me I never said Yang isn't real. I said she doesn't exist."

**Yes I do, you ass hole! You took over my body! **The voice shouts.

Ruby also asks if she wants to bandages her wounds.3D looks down at the stab wound and shakes her head no.

"It's fine." The cut starts to heal "See? Fiiiiine."

Ruby and Blake draw their weapons and point them at asks if she is a danger.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I didn't decide yet. Hey, Hey, Hey…" She says when she sees the weapons at pointed at her "There's no need for that. Calm down. It's going to be fiiiiine."

Ruby puts her weapon down, but Blake keeps it at 3D' spits.

"I hope you're happy." Blake says.

"All the time." 3D replies.

Ruby goes over to Blake, and pushes her weapon down. 3D can be of help to get Yang back, she tells Blake.

**I'm right here Rube **The voice says.

Ruby looks to 3D and asks if she is her sister's entity.

"I am not "Yang's". I belong to no one." She growls at Ruby.

**Don't you fucking dare snap at my sister!**

Ruby also asks if Yang is in there at all.

"In where? You mean inside here?"3D says and grabs the angry Blake by her scarf. "Yang no longer exists."

**I do exist! I am in here!**

Blake points her gun to 3D's chin.

"Don't think for a second that I won't do it." Blake says.

"It won't kill me." 3D answers back.

"But it will HURT."

"Go ahead."

Ruby steps in between Blake and 3D and asks 3D why she is trying to make Blake kill her.

"Trying to…make you? Kill me? I'm not MAKING you do ANYTHING! I already told you, it won't kill me. GO AHEAD, if it makes you FEEL BETTER!" 3D shouts.

The voice suddenly takes over.

"Hey…Blake. Let's become monsters together, and lay waste to this world. We'll wipe out everything. Don't you think that sounds nice?"

"Never!" Blake screeches and shoots 3D in the chest. She clutches her wound and tears come down her face. The voice still takes over.

"I guess not."

"You're not her." Blake cries, and covers her mouth.

_No…No I am not_ 3D tells herself _I'm sorry Blake that I am not. _

* * *

**This is why the update was a bit late. On tumblr, there is a comic going on where you command Ruby to do things (some weird shit is happing at beacon and you gotta get out) and this is only a small bit of what has happen. Go and read it (your heart will get ripped out btw). Just go on tumblr, and look up 'therwbyquest."**


End file.
